


the library

by bringiton_stickit_pitchperfect



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringiton_stickit_pitchperfect/pseuds/bringiton_stickit_pitchperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tiny gay laura hears something in the back of the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the library

Laura made it a point to always be curious. The world is a wonderful and mysterious place and she intended to explore it all. That's why she wanted to become a journalist. The world was her story. 

Especially the world today.

In the library.

Where she kept hearing noises coming from the back in the stacks. In the darkest reaches of the library book shelves she heard rustling and then the occasional whine. She thought maybe a rodent had gotten into the library through an open window and had taken it upon herself to investigate. And she would not be satisfied until her curiosity was.

Laura crept at first, careful not to make a sound. She didn't want to frighten the little fella'. The raccoon, she had decided, had hurt himself trying to climb into one of those high hanging bird feeders. She wasn't going to mad at him for eating food that didn't belong to him quite yet, though. She just needed to rescue him.

The deeper into the dark part of the library she went the louder the noises got. Except Laura wasn't so sure they sounded pained anymore. Wasn't sure they belonged to a rodent anymore either. She briefly considered turning back, but decided to trek onward. She was abruptly stopped by her bad- attitude having, corset wearing roommate, who magically appeared in front of her. 

"Whatcha' doing, creampuff?" Carmilla asked disinterestedly through sleepy eyes. She had definitely fallen asleep during their study date.

"I think a raccoon broke his little paw falling off of one of those high hanging bird feeders and retreated to the library for safety, but was driven to the back stacks because of the finals induced commotion." She rambled, Carmilla just smiled.

Then Carmilla squinted her eyes at Laura and tilted her head, "Is that really what you think that noise is?" She asks and as if on cue from a few yards away they hear, "oh, God, yes!"  
Carmilla just raises her eyebrows at Laura.

Laura's shoulders drop instantly, "Okay, I did at first and then I figured it out." 

"And you just kept walking toward it anyway?"

"I just wanted to be certain." She then adds "How did you know?" 

"Vampire hearing." Carmilla answers nonchalantly, "They've been fucking for the last half hour." Laura's goes bug- eyed, like she always does when Carmilla says 'the f word'. But secretly she liked it.

"That's-" Laura starts.

"Impressive?" Carmilla finishes.

"I was going to say weird, but-" She swallows, "Impressive works too."

"Does it?" Carmilla asks flirtatiously. She steps forward, closer to Laura, putting her hands on Laura's waist. Laura tries to step back from the touch but is stopped when her back touches a bookshelf. Carmilla raises her eyes brows, and glances at Laura's lips.

Laura slides away from Carmilla's embrace certain that Carmilla was just doing it to get a rise out of her and had no actual intention of flirting with her whatsoever. No way, Laura decided. "We should get back to our text- books, Carm."

Carmilla's shoulders drop, "Must we?"

"Yes, we must because although i managed to keep my journalism grade above sea level if I don't ace this history exam my G.P.A. will sink faster than the Titanic. " Laura huffed.

" You know I could help you with that, right, sweetheart?" 

"Yeah, I know. And you are supposed to be, but you keep falling asleep every time I open my book!" Laura voice turned into a slight whine and Carmilla thought it was adorable.

"I was awake for the last half hour." Carmilla quips. It took Laura a good 6 seconds to understand and then she blushed the deepest shade of red Carmilla had ever seen. "Don't hurt yourself, cutie." She then grabs Laura's arm and pulls her back to their table. "Let's go study."

5 minutes later and Carmilla had almost fallen asleep again. When suddenly her eyes flew open and she dropped her feet from the edge of Laura's chair to the floor. "Morning sleepyhead." Laura greeted her with a giggle. She had been watching Carmilla sleep and thought she looked really precious. Carmilla didn't say anything at first but looked around the library quickly. Laura immediately started to worry.

"What is it? the Alchemy club? Vampires? Werewolves? Were-panther? Were- meerkats?" When Carmilla eye line finally fell on two girls walking hand in hand toward the main exit Laura calmed.

"There are the two love- birds, now." Carmilla commented looking at a red- head and a petite brunette who had really good fashion. She turned to Laura, "And were- meerkats aren't a thing."

"I beg to differ."then "It's two girls." Laura observed, just above a whisper. Then almost without her own consent Laura imagined what it would be like if it was her and Carmilla in the back stacks. Carmilla making her make those kinds of noises. Or better her making Carmilla make them. 

"It was a half- hour, sweetheart, no man, has that kind of stamina." Carmilla asserts, factually. "If you want, some time, I could show you." Carmilla flirts, but it falls on deaf ears as she suddenly smiles crazy big and practically bounces in her chair. She knows one of those girls!

"I know that girl! That's Chloe, Carm, my study buddy from Calc. Should we go say hi? I think we should go say hi." Laura clinches her fists in excitement. Somehow she completely overlooks the fact that she could have potentially walked in on her study buddy from Calc and her brunette companion doing the dirty had Carmilla not stopped her. 

"No!" Carmilla answers quickly and emphatically, "We should definitely not go say hi to your friends who were just moments ago fucking in the stacks." Again Carmilla is ignored and Laura jumps up.

"I'm going to go say hi!" Carmilla shakes her head but follows Laura. To the ends of the Earth if she'd ask, but for now to the front of the library. 

"Hey, Chloe! Fancy seeing you here?!" Laura greets excitedly. Chloe upon seeing Laura gets equally excited. Isn't there just something about someone who shares the same unbreakable optimism as you? 

"Yes, the library during finals week, what an unbelievable coincidence." the petite brunette next to Chloe mutters under her breath. Carmilla and Chloe both hear it, Carmilla just raises an eyebrow at her dismissive demeanor that she finds familiar, but Chloe elbows her in the side. 

"How are you, Laura?" Chloe asks pulling Laura into a half hug. "Are you studying for Calc? That test is going to be crazy hard." Chloe sings the word crazy.

"Not today, I'm on history duty with my study buddy slash roommate, Carmilla." Laura stepped aside and pushed Carmilla in front of her. Chloe thought about hugging the girl but decided against it and instead put her hand out for Carmilla to shake. Carmilla just looked at it silently.

"S'up." She said finally.

"She's so broody, just like you said, and just as cute," Chloe adds. Both Laura and Carmilla's eyes go wide. That was supposed to be a secret.

"You said I was cute, creampuff?" Carmilla choked out. Laura stumbled around her words trying to think of a witty response.

"Yeah, I mean but in like a- uh," 

"Anyway, guys, this is Beca, my girlfriend, she's a music major." Beca had been playing with her phone during most of the trios interactions. She looked up from her phone when she heard her name. "Beca say hi." 

"Hi." Beca said flatly.

"LaFontaine told me I wasn't the only one with a taste for the broody, detached type, huh, Laura." Chloe jokes and winks at Carmilla. Laura drops her head in embarrassment.

Beca finally puts her phone away in her back pocket but remains silent. Not 2 seconds later, Chloe's phone goes off. Did Beca think they wouldn't notice that, Carmilla thought. "Oh, that's my phone." Chloe announces.

"Of course it is." Carmilla quips looking at Beca who matches her steely gaze. 

Chloe looks at the message, smiles and without responding put her phone away. "Anyway, guys, I have to go. It was nice meeting you Carmilla and I will see you in class, Laura." She adds behind her as she is walking away from them, "But for serious, we should totes go on a double date or something, you guys." And she is gone before either one can correct her.

"Nice meeting you," Laura says no one as they are already gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> originally i wanted to do a series of one shot with certain character from carmilla meeting certain characters from pitch perfect but this was as far as i got.
> 
> first time on ao3 so play nice.


End file.
